Zastój w ciemności
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, w którym Sheppard nie jest już w Air Force, ale i tak spotyka Rodneya na swojej drodze.
1. Chapter 1

Rodney wgryzł się w zaskakująco dobrą kanapkę, starając się, aby sos nie skapywał mu na podbródek, bo z doświadczenia wiedział, że to nie wygląda dobrze. Carter zwracała mu na to uwagę dostateczną ilość razy, aby wryło mu się to w mózg. Nikt go tutaj nie znał. Miejscowy Uniwersytet jednak posiadał coś, co do złudzenia wyglądało jak jeden z artefaktów znalezionych przez Jacksona w Egipcie i musiał sprawdzić czy czasem nie jest to urządzenie Goa'uldów. Nie chcieli kolejnej wpadki jak z tym fryzjerem, który przez całe lata odbierał wspomnienia O'Neilla. Tylko on mógł być tak niepoważnym, aby nie zwrócić uwagi na to, że ma dziwne sny. Tylko on mógł o tym nikomu nie wspomnieć, uznając, że są po prostu kojące.  
Kelnerka dolała mu kawy i to chyba był jego najbardziej ulubiony amerykański zwyczaj, który Kanadyjczycy mogliby przejąć. Stały dostęp do tego nektaru bogów, o który nie trzeba było się prosić, było marzeniem Rodneya. Które właśnie się spełniało.  
Jego palce płynnie śmigały po klawiaturze, gdy starał się przebić przez coś, co Zelenka zapewne nazywał swoimi badaniami. Ekspedycja mogła w każdej chwili dostać zielone światło, a ani on ani Weir nie mieli przygotowanej listy osób, których uczestnictwo było konieczne w tej wyprawie. Być może O'Neill liczył po cichu na to, że Jackson jednak nie odszyfruje adresu zapisanego na starożytnej tablicy i zostaną uziemieni. Nie było tajemnicą, że Daniel chciał wybrać się na Atlantydę. O'Neill nie ukrywał jak bardzo chciał go na Ziemi teraz, gdy Orii byli tak bliscy zdobycia przewagi w ich galaktyce. Znajomość Jacksona z Oświeconymi była bezcenna w czasie wojny.  
Rodney uniósł brew, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna, który zawieszał świeże firanki w oknie tuż za nim, wgapiał mu się w monitor. Chociaż nie spodziewał się, aby ktokolwiek rozumiał podstawy interpretacji fali długiej widma, które powstawało podczas włączania wrót, jednak mimo wszystko spiął się odrobinę. Od czasu ataków The Trust nie ufał nikomu. Tym bardziej, że Goa'uldzi potrafili podszyć się pod najbardziej niewinnie wyglądających.  
A facet w zasadzie miał budowę ciała kogoś, kto cholernie często uprawiał sport. Rodney nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby był jednym z tych szajbusów, którzy zabierali ludziom ich kofeinę oraz ciastka. I nie potrafili zrozumieć, że Rodney potrzebował cukru, ponieważ miał cukrzycę. A jego podniesione ciśnienie skutecznie uniemożliwiało mu czynne uprawianie sportu.  
\- Nie gap się - powiedział niezbyt przyjemnie, ponieważ napis 'ściśle tajne' jednak mimo wszystko uprawniał go do tego.  
Facet udał, że nie wie o co chodzi. Rodney zatem uniósł brew do góry i zerknął na niego, nie kupując tego wcale.  
\- Twoje równanie jest błędne – powiedział mężczyzna.  
Rodney prychnął i przewrócił oczami, zastanawiając się czy facet naprawdę ma czelność sugerować coś podobnego.  
\- Oczywiście, że to jest doskona... – urwał, ponieważ dostrzegł rażące niedopatrzenie.  
Równanie nie było błędne. Po prostu kompletnie nie odnosiło się do sytuacji, którą powinien badać Zelenka. I Rodney wiedział po prostu, że ten śmieszny Czech posłużył się Kavanagh go uzupełnienia swojej pracy. Albo została sabotowana przez tego dupka. Z Kavanagh nigdy nie było nic wiadomo, a od tygodni nękał go mailami na temat tego jak przewyższał Radka. Jakby fakt, że obaj używali angielskiego dawał mu jakąkolwiek przewagę.  
Wywalił równanie, a na jego miejsce wstawił nowe- poprawne. System poprawił wyniki, które nagle nabrały cholernego sensu, jakby za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Rodney nie miał pojęcia jak długo zabrało mu przeanalizowanie zapisu, ale kiedy spojrzał za siebie, tego faceta nie było. I nie mógł zrozumieć jakim cudem jakiś cieć spod granicy, zapomnianego miasteczka, w którym nikt się nie zatrzymywał nawet przez przypadek, znał równania tak zaawansowane.  
Rozejrzał się wokół, ale tylko czarnoskóra kelnerka rzuciła mu się w oczy. W zasadzie biorąc pod uwagę klientelę, chyba nie znajdował się w najlepszej dzielnicy. O'Neill sugerował, że sami wybiorą mu lokum i powoli gratulował sobie w myślach, że wyjął apartament korzystając z jednego z tutejszych przewodników. Ostatnim czego chciał to wylądować na Dedalu, ponieważ jakiś idiota postanowił go okraść. Oczywiście nie chodziłoby wtedy tylko o jego jakże cenne bezpieczeństwo, ale o dane, które trzymał na komputerze, a które miały skrócić ich badania o kolejne lata. Jackson miał docenić fakt, że Zelenka pokusił się o sprawdzenie jak wrota wpływały na artefakty, które pozostawił im Merlin w spadku. Gdyby połączyli tę technologię jakoś z Dedalem czy Aurorą, mogliby skanować planety bez lądowania na nich, a to na pewno skróciłoby poszukiwania Świętego Graala. Rodney wątpił, aby ta mrzonka uratowała Ziemię i dlatego chciał przyspieszyć wyprawę na Atlantydę. Tylko technologia Starożytnych mogła ich ocalić, ale O'Neill wydawał się nie rozumieć jak ważną rolę miałby odegrać jego gen.  
Badania Jacksona zaczynały być śmieszne. Archeolog zagrzebywał się starych księgach i legendach bazując wyłącznie na domysłach i jakimś cudem pozostali słuchali nadal jego rad. Rodney jednak wiedział, że prawdziwa siła była dopiero w nauce. Krzesło na Antarktyce to był dopiero początek. Spodziewał się, że wraz z miastem ukrytym pod wodą, mogła przyjść broń, która pozwoliłaby im na wygranie tej wojny i przyniesienie spokoju do galaktyki, która od tysiącleci nie miała wytchnienia. Czekał tylko na swoją szansę, a tymczasem Jackson zajmował się szukaniem zaginionych czarodziejów, jakby to miało jakikolwiek sens.  
I może coś było nie tak z tą galaktyką, bo facet wieszający firanki w tym cholernym marnym barze znał się na teorii falowości, a to na pewno nie należało do jego normalnego zakresu obowiązków. Chyba, że przemykał się bokami, aby pomagać geniuszom w potrzebie – w co Rodney mocno wątpił. Chociaż Jackson bardzo chciał go przekonać, nie wierzył w magię ani superbohaterów. O'Neill był po prostu szalony jak każdy Amerykanin i to zapewne zaskoczyło Goa'uldów. Orii przybyli o wiele lepiej przygotowani.  
Facet znikł podobnie jak drabina, więc poprawienie pracy Zelenki zajęło mu o wiele dłużej niż przypuszczał. I Rodney nie był nawet pewien dlaczego tak bardzo mężczyzna zajmował jego myśli. Przeważnie był niegrzeczny i to nie było tak, że chciał go przeprosić. Po prostu facet oszczędził mu kilka godzin poszukiwań błędu i potrafił docenić umysł, który co prawda nie dorównywał jemu, ale na pewno przekraczał możliwości Kavanagh.  
Kobieta za ladą czyściła filiżankę, a potem zabrała się za polerowanie talerza. Znajdował się w całkiem normalnej amerykańskiej jadłodajni, z której zapewne stołowali się pracownicy niedalekiej fabryki. Pasował tutaj jak pięść do nosa. I nie chodziło tylko o kolor jego skóry. Flanelowe koszule, dżinsy – to były rzeczy, których nie zakładał nawet, kiedy nikt nie widział go w domowym zaciszu. Nie był w końcu drwalem, ale szeroko szanowanym i znanym naukowcem, który w przyszłości miał odebrać Nobla.  
Zamknął laptop, upewniając się, że jest zabezpieczony hasłem i przycisnął go do piersi, a potem wziął głębszy wdech i ruszył w stronę lady. Wyjął z portfela plik banknotów i po zastanowieniu dodał kolejny, ponieważ nie był do końca dupkiem. I zamierzał to dorzucić do wydatków sił powietrznych. Facet był w jego wieku i jeśli wieszał tutaj firanki, zapewne ciężko pracował na swoją rodzinę. Rodney wyobrażał go sobie ze stadkiem dzieci. I nie był wbrew temu co powszechnie sądzono gnojkiem bez serca. Te pieniądze bardziej należały się temu anonimowemu mężczyźnie niż Kavanagh – tego był pewien.  
\- Dla faceta od firanek – rzucił, ponieważ kobieta przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie.  
Zapewne spodziewano się, że zostawi pieniądze za śniadanie przy swoim stoliku, ale on chciał się upewnić, że wszystko trafi w należyte miejsce.  
Kobieta zerknęła na plik banknotów i uniosła pytająco brew, ale on ruszył już w stronę drzwi.

ooo

W zasadzie nie był do końca pewien czy przyszedł do tej samej jadłodajni z powodu całkiem znośnej jajecznicy czy to dlatego, że kelnerka wiedziała doskonale kiedy nalać mu kawy. Urządzenie w jego walizce okazało się spadkiem po Starożytnych, ale Siły Powietrzne tego przeklętego kraju nie mogły wynegocjować wykradzenia sprzętu na czas nieokreślony. Miał tydzień, żeby zbadać wszystko i przywieść wyniki, a to oznaczało, że był uwięziony w tej dziurze. I nawet świadomość, że Zelenka pomiata w tym czasie Kavanagh wcale nie poprawiała mu humoru.  
Został rozpoznany natychmiast, co pewnie nie powinno go dziwić, ponieważ był pewnie jedynym obcym. Miejscowi zresztą przyglądali mu się przez całą drogę, którą pokonał od drzwi aż do stolika, który stał w samym kącie sali. Nie miał nerwowych przyzwyczajeń Jacksona. Nie obserwował wchodzących – po prostu nie lubił, gdy ktoś zerkał mu przez ramię.  
A facet wycierał właśnie stoliki, zastępując najwyraźniej młodocianą kelnerkę, która pracowała tutaj poprzedniego dnia. Ich oczy spotkały się na krótką chwilę i Rodney nie mógł nie wziąć głębszego wdechu. W mężczyźnie było coś wytrącającego z równowagi.  
Jego włosy wydawały się nieułożone, a jednak stanowiły nieład doskonały. Zapewne był jednym z tych szczęśliwców, którzy budzili się z idealną fryzurą i nie musieli spędzać godziny, aby doprowadzić się do jako jakiego wyglądu. W zasadzie nawet jego nieogolone dzisiaj policzki, wskazywały na to, że mężczyzna nie dbał o siebie aż tak bardzo. A jednak w tej chwili mógł stanąć w szranki z najprzystojniejszymi, których znał Rodney. I wygrałby – bez dwóch zdań.  
Jego wzrok był intensywny, jakby oceniał Rodneya, co wydawało mu się dziwne, bo przeważnie w knajpkach takich jak ta nie zwracano uwagi na nikogo.  
Mężczyzna podszedł do niego z notesem w dłoni, chociaż bez fartucha. I dobrze, bo wyglądałby kuriozalnie. Wydawał się jednak gotów do przyjęcia zamówienia i Rodney zorientował się, że ma w głowie doskonałą pustkę.  
\- Kawy? – spytał mężczyzna, podpowiadając mu zapewne.  
\- Ze śmietanką – uzupełnił, przygryzając wargę. – Jajecznicę.  
\- Mamy świetne tosty – rzucił tamten, co trochę go zaskoczyło.  
Nie widział nic złego w jajecznicy. Chociaż może jedzenie dwa razy pod rząd tego samego mogło się faktycznie okazać nie tak atrakcyjne dla jego żołądka.  
\- A macie naleśniki? – spytał, ponieważ zaczynała go ponosić fantazja, a kobieta za ladą wyglądała na taką, która potrafiła gotować.  
Od wieków nie jadł dobrych naleśników. I jeśli to miejsce potrafiło dostarczyć coś uczciwego, mógł równie dobrze wpisać ich jako punkt przestankowy pomiędzy swoim mieszkaniem a uniwersytetem.  
\- Oczywiście. Więc kawa oraz naleśniki – powtórzył mężczyzna, aby się upewnić.  
\- Z syropem klonowym – dodał Rodney, ponieważ był hedonistą i Carsonowi było nic do tego.  
Kąciki ust mężczyzny drgnęły lekko, jakby ta ostatnia uwaga go rozbawiła.  
\- Co w tym śmiesznego? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Sądził, że znał wszystkiego powody, dla których go wyśmiewano, ale najwyraźniej coś przeoczył. Spodziewał się nawet czegoś przylepionego do swojej twarzy, ale wzrok mężczyzny nie błądził po niej. Facet wydawał się wręcz lekko zawstydzony, jakby przyłapano go na gorącym uczynku.  
\- Założyłem się sam ze sobą czy jesteś Kanadyjczykiem – odparł tamten i Rodney zmarszczył brwi.  
Znajdowali się dość blisko granicy, ale nie był w kraju od lat. Praca dla rządu kompletnie go pochłonęła. Wątpił też, aby Jeannie była szczęśliwa na jego widok. I tylko ona potrafiła przygotować cudowne naleśniki.  
Nie bardzo wiedział co odpowiedzieć, a milczenie między nimi przedłużało się. I dlatego też nie rozmawiał z ludźmi. To sprawiało zbyt wiele kłopotów, bo kiedy już chciał poruszyć jakiś ciekawy temat, nie rozumiano go. Nie spodziewał się zresztą niczego innego po tym facecie, który nosił flanelową koszulę. Może Rodney oceniał ich źle. Może tutejsze sklepy dostarczały tylko takie ubrania.  
Kobieta za ladą przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie, jakby krzywdził jej pracownika, co było śmieszne, bo nie zrobił facetowi nic. Trwali jednak w dziwnym zawieszeniu i Rodney odchrząknął.  
\- Uhm, pójdę po twoje zamówienie – rzucił w końcu mężczyzna.  
Młoda kelnerka wyszła w kilka minut później z zaplecza i nalała mu kawy. Nie był pewien, gdzie zniknął tamten facet, ale czuł się nagle bardzo dziwnie. Kilka osób spojrzało na niego wilkiem i może naruszył jakoś tutejsze zwyczaje, ale pojęcia nie miał co zrobił źle. Jego neseser stał nadal na podłodze, tak blisko jego nogi, że gdyby chciał, dostałby się do teczki w ciągu sekund nawet ze swoim fatalnym refleksem.  
Nie zamierzał dzisiaj pracować nad dysertacjami, które mu dostarczono, spiesząc się na uniwersytet, więc podniósł popielniczkę i włożył tam kilka dolarów, upewniając się, że napiwek wynosi tym razem dwadzieścia procent, ale nieletnia kelnerka zmaterializowała się nagle tuż obok niego.  
\- Rachunek został zapłacony – poinformowała go z lekkim uśmiechem.  
I spojrzał na pieniądze, które nadal trzymał w dłoni, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Nie spodziewał się, że O'Neill wyśledził go i pokrył koszty jego żywienia. Nie lubili się aż tak bardzo. W zasadzie w ogóle za sobą nie przepadali i to była jedna z tych stałych, które pozwalały mu nadal pracować tym pokręconym programie. To oraz cholerna ambicja, którą wystawiano na próby.  
\- Nie rozumiem… - zaczął i uśmiech dziewczyny stał się szerszy.  
\- John pokrył rachunek – odparła spokojnie.  
\- John - powtórzył, nie bardzo rozumiejąc i zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że to musiał być ten całkiem nieznany facet.  
I to się całkiem nie kleiło.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał, a dziewczyna parsknęła.  
\- Mama też spytała, ale on powiedział, że nie wie dlaczego zostawił mu pan pięćdziesiąt dolarów – odparła, wzruszając ramionami.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrócił do tego baru, ponieważ był geniuszem. John stanowił dla niego zagadkę, którą chciał rozwiązać. Facet nie pasował do żadnego diagramu, który kreślił w swojej głowie. Wyglądał na miejscowego z tymi swoim zarostem i niechlujstwem, a jednocześnie tak bardzo tutaj nie pasował jak tylko mógł.

Nie wieszał firanek i tego dnia, co było bardzo logiczne, skoro nie zmieniano ich znowuż aż tak często. Rodney starał się nie zauważać, że czarnoskóra kobieta stojąca za ladą nie wydawała się nastawiona do niego radośnie. A przecież zostawił taki napiwek przedostatnio, że powinna go docenić. Nie rozmawiali również, więc nie miał szans jej obrazić. Tyle wiedział na pewno.

Kelnerka poruszała się sprawnie pomiędzy stolikami. John wydawał się dzisiejszego dnia wyjątkowo klientem. Siedział przy ladzie pożerając swoją jajecznicę pod czujnym okiem tej strasznej kobiety. Chyba nie widział, że Rodney wszedł, a on z całej siły chciał zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Dał facetowi nawet nie promil tego, co John oszczędził rządowi amerykańskiemu, wychwytując ten podstawowy błąd. A jednak facet nie przyjął od niego pieniędzy, co nie było normalne w tym świecie. Rodney znał to doskonale. Wszystko obracało się wokół kasy. Musiał zdobywać fundusze na badania, wypisywać śmieszne kwity, kiedy dostarczano mu sprzęt. Mógł udawać, że ten problem go nie dotyczył. W końcu mieszkał w bazie wojskowej i tam się również stołował. Rząd płacił za wszystko, a jego konto rosło, ponieważ nie miał życia poza pracą, co wiele ułatwiało.

John jednak wyglądał na kogoś, kto potrzebował pieniędzy. Nie mieszkał tak jak Rodney na koszt podatników. Po prostu nie rozumiał dlaczego facet za niego zapłacił.

\- A jeśli wystawię ci czek na dziesięć tysięcy to też zapłacisz nim za moje śniadanie? – spytał wprost, stając koło Johna.

Facet spojrzał na niego, jakby nie do końca nadążał. Brwi kobiety uniosły się tak wysoko, że prawie zniknęły w linii włosów. Może powinien był zacząć od powitania, ale nie przepadał za traceniem czasu.

\- Nie znajdziesz tutaj niczego tak drogiego – odparł John.

Rodney zignorował jego głupkowatą uwagę, ponieważ był miłosierny. I miał wrażenie, że facet stosuje jedną z tych taktyk słownych, które miały za zadanie odwrócić jego uwagę od problemu.

\- To równanie… - zaczął.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc – odparł John spokojnie, wycierając usta chusteczką.

\- Pomóc – prychnął, nie wiedząc co powinien o tym sądzić.

\- Możesz po prostu powiedzieć 'dziękuję' i jesteśmy kwita – zaproponował John.

-To kuriozalne – stwierdził.

John uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie lubisz dziękować, prawda? – odgadł facet, co dziwne w jego głosie nie było niczego, co wskazywałoby na złośliwość.

Wypowiedział tę uwagę prawie neutralnym tonem, jedynie z nutkami rozbawienia, które bardziej wskazywały na sympatię. Rodney nie był przyzwyczajony do podobnych emocji kierowanych w jego stronę.

\- Nikt do tej pory nie chciał ode mnie podziękowań - odparł, ponieważ to była cholerna prawda.

John uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i Rodney nie do końca pamiętał na czym stanęli. Oczy mężczyzny wydawały się zielono-niebieskie. Facet był w jego wieku, ale jednocześnie wydawał się młodszy. Może przez to, że ten uśmiech był dziwnie młodzieńczy i nieśmiały zarazem. Musiał często nosić tę minę, bo w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się niewielkie zmarszczki, które tylko dodawały mu uroku. Gdyby facet nie był tak cholernie seksowny, Rodney pomyślałby, że ten uśmiech znaczy odrobinę więcej. Żaden gej jednak nie nosiłby takiej koszuli.

\- Dziękuję, John – powiedział całkiem poważnie, chyba po raz pierwszy bez cienia sarkazmu w głosie.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł mężczyzna spoglądając na niego tak po prostu.

Nie do końca wiedział dlaczego zapadło między nimi milczenie. Miał wrażenie, że powinien coś dodać, ale miał w głowie nieprzyjemną pustkę. Pewnie wyglądał jak idiota, stojąc naprzeciwko Johna ze swoim neseserem w dłoni. Laptop nieprzyjemnie mu ciążył. Mężczyzna wydawał się chcieć coś powiedzieć, ale szybko się opanował i potrząsnął nawet głową, jakby chciał się uwolnić od jakiejś myśli.

\- Co? – spytał.

\- Stoisz przed ladą – poinformował go John całkiem sensownie.

To nie była sugestia, żeby sobie poszedł. Nie do końca znaczyło to, że utrudnia innym przejście. Nie miał pojęcia jak powinien to odebrać, a John nie dawał mu żadnych wskazówek.

\- Tak, faktycznie – rzucił i nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr.

Kobieta spoglądała na niego, jakby nie mogła go rozgryźć. Jakby to on się zachowywał jak kosmita tutaj, a nie John. A przecież to facet zaczął z tą swoją wiedzą wybiegającą ponad przeciętną, fryzurą, której nie powstydziłby się model i niesamowitymi oczami, które nadal wpatrywały się w Rodneya. Jak miał odejść, kiedy to wszystko nie miało po prostu sensu. Gdyby dał pięćdziesiąt dolarów Kavanagh, ten pewnie pomruczałby coś na ten temat, a potem zabrałby pieniądze bez słowa podziękowania.

\- Chcesz się przysiąść? – spytał John w końcu, kompletnie źle odczytując jego milczenie.

Normalnie też nie bywał subtelny, ale nie zachowałby się jak idiota teraz, gdyby wiedział jaki powinien być algorytm jego postępowania. Trudno było go rozgryźć, bo nie znał schematu według którego działał John. I może to było to coś o czym mówił mu raz Zelenka. Powinien poznawać ludzi, żeby wiedzieć coś o nich, a nie zakładać z góry, że wie o nich wszystko. Nigdy dotąd się jednak nie pomylił. John był po prostu wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę.

\- Nie – odparł i kątem oka dostrzegł jak kobieta patrzy się na niego jak na idiotę. – Mam sporo pracy – wyjaśnił.

I może się pomylił, ale John wydawał się już nie tak radosny jak początkowo. Może chciał, żeby Rodney się przysiadł? To nie miało sensu. Jednak z drugiej strony nic, co związane z Johnem nie było ani za grosz logiczne.

Nie mógł się przysiąść, ale nie potrafił odejść. Był trochę jak asteroida, która raz weszła w orbitę Saturna. Nie mógł się uwolnić, to było ponad jego siły. Czekał jedynie na nieuchronną katastrofę. Faceci tacy jak John zapewne szybko wychwytywali pewne szczegóły. Nigdy nie narzucał się nikomu. Nie miał tej aury geja, ale jakoś wszyscy zawsze wiedzieli. Może za mocno narzucał się Carter, kiedy ścięła włosy.

Nie chciał zostać źle zrozumiany.

\- Przyszedłem tutaj zapłacić ci – przyznał szczerze, żeby nie było nieporozumień.

\- Wiem. Możesz już odejść – odparł John z tą dziwną łagodnością, jakby wypuszczał go na wolność.

\- Nie. Nie rozumiem cię – westchnął.

John zmarszczył brwi, jakby ta część akurat mu nie odpowiadała.

\- Nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać. Jak chcesz mnie zrozumieć? – spytał mężczyzna.

I to było takie proste. Rodney powinien roześmiać się i powiedzieć, że nie rozmawia z nikim, ponieważ to nudne. Ludzie marnowali jego czas, wyrzucając z siebie wszelkie bóle i żale, które go nie obchodziły. John nie wydawał się nawet urażony tym, że Rodney nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Wiedział to i nie obarczał go na siłę poczuciem winy, przez co pewnie odnosił odwrotny skutek, bo Rodney chyba po raz pierwszy czuł coś tak idiotycznego jak wstyd.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział.

I nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio użył tego słowa bez cienia kpiny.

\- Hej, nic się nie stało. Twoje badania muszą zabierać sporo czasu – stwierdził John, odgadując go w ciągu kilku sekund. – Przyjechałeś na konferencję? – spytał.

\- Nie – odparł krótko. – Badam pewne urządzenie na tutejszym uniwersytecie. Sądzą, że są ważniejsi od Harvardu i nie chcą nam tego wypożyczyć – przyznał nie kryjąc irytacji. – Więc jestem uwięziony… tutaj – dokończył ostrożnie.

Normalnie nazwałby to miejsce dziurą, ale ta wielka kobieta wgapiała się w niego, jakby tylko czekała na jego pierwszy błąd. Pewnie byłby ostatnim.

\- Jestem geniuszem. Powinienem siedzieć w moim laboratorium – poskarżył się.

Carter zawsze zwracała mu uwagę na to, że za wiele jęczał, ale John nie mrugnął nawet okiem. Wpatrywał się w niego dalej z sympatią, na którą Rodney nie zasłużył.

\- Skąd znasz równania długofalowości? – spytał wprost.

John wzruszył ramionami.

\- Studiowałem – odparł mężczyzna, zaskakując go o wiele mniej.

\- Tutaj? – spytał, nie kryjąc nawet swojej odrazy.

Ściął się już z dwoma miejscowymi profesorami. Jeden był większym idiotą od drugiego. Jeśli przekazywali swoją wiedzę potomnym, Orii nagle stawali się w jego oczach o wiele mniejszym zagrożeniem dla potomnych. Zatruwano umysły młodych, a tego nie potrafił wybaczyć.

\- Nie – odparł John. – MIT – dodał. – Inżynieria – przyznał, ale Rodney miał wrażenie, że wyduszał z siebie każde słowo niemal przemocą.

Nie mógł być bardziej zaskoczony.

\- Poważnie? Ja też – powiedział, czując się dziwnie, że w zasadzie dzieliło ich tak niewiele.

John uśmiechnął się do niego znowu, tym razem z o wiele większym zainteresowaniem.

\- W którym skończyłeś? – spytał wprost mężczyzna. – Chyba jesteśmy w podobnym wieku – dodał.

I Rodney wiedział, że John pewnie próbuje jakoś nawiązać do wspólnych znajomych, sądząc, że mijali się na korytarzach lub nawet na wspólnych wykładach.

\- Jesteśmy – odparł Rodney. – Ale jeśli nie kończyłeś pierwszego doktoratu jako czternastolatek, raczej się nie mieliśmy szansy zobaczyć – przyznał, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego po raz pierwszy nie odczuwa satysfakcji na widok szoku na twarzy swojego rozmówcy.

Był pieprzonym geniuszem. Musiał ukończyć wcześniej szkołę, żeby dokonać tego wszystkiego, co miał w planach. Wojsko utajniało jego badania, ale w końcu miały wyjść na światło dzienne. Kiedy już uratują Ziemię i Nagroda Nobla będzie nadal istniała.

\- Nie mam doktoratu – powiedział jedynie John.

\- Ale skończyłeś MIT i wieszasz firanki? – spytał Rodney, nie wiedząc jak to rozumieć. – Żona zmusiła cię do przeprowadzki na ten skraj świata?

John zaśmiał się lekko, ewidentnie rozbawiony. Rodney miał przed oczami kolejny prawdopodobny scenariusz. Młody John, przystojny jak sto diabłów i jakaś piękna blondynka zostają parą, a potem płodzą swoje potomstwo o wiele za wcześnie jak Jeannie z tym swoim humanistą. Kolejna zaprzepaszczona wielka kariera. John nie był geniuszem jak on, ale miał oko do wyłapywania szczegółów, a tego nie dało się zastąpić niczym. Wystarczyło popatrzeć na dobrze wykształconego Kavanagh, który nie miał jednak potrzebnej do pracy inteligencji.

\- Nie mam żony – poinformował go John.

Rodney nie chciał jakoś w to uwierzyć.

\- Jesteś przystojny – stwierdził.

I chyba posunął się za daleko, bo John wgapiał się w niego, jakby nie wierzył w to co usłyszał.

\- Nie chciałem… - zaczął pospiesznie. – To tylko uwaga. Jesteś relatywnie przystojny. Przystojni mężczyźni w naszym wieku mają żony – wyjaśnił.

\- Więc masz żonę? – zdziwił się John.

\- Nie – odparł. – Ale to niczego nie dowodzi – dodał lekko oburzony tym, że John używał tego jako argumentu.

Mężczyzna nie zgodził się z nim, ale też nie zaprzeczył. Rodney znowu nie wiedział gdzie się znajdują w rozmowie. Może powinien był sobie pójść dobre kilka minut temu, ale kobieta przestała na niego patrzeć tak wrogo. Nie wiedział co to oznacza, ale John również go nie przeganiał. A nie był grzeczny i kulturalny, więc wiedział, że z zasady ludzie uważali, że mogli go traktować dokładnie tak jak on ich. I nie miał przeważnie nic przeciwko. Przynajmniej nie tracili czasu na kurtuazje.

Nie wiedział jak wiele minut spędził na rozmowie z Johnem, ale nie wydawały się stracone. Carter pewnie nie uwierzyłaby mu, gdyby powiedział jej, że spędził trochę czasu na rozmowie z kimś całkiem nieznajomym. Nie widział celu w rozmowie z Johnem, a jednak sprawiała mu dziwną przyjemność. Czuł się tak jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że adres znaleziony przez Jacksona jest o wiele dalszy niż ich galaktyka. Była badaczem i potrzebował danych. Musiał za czymś podążać. John nie udzielał informacji chętnie, ale co nieco zdążyło się już prześlizgnąć, sprawiając mu tylko większą satysfakcję.

\- Wcześniej chciałeś coś powiedzieć, ale się rozmyśliłeś – przypomniał sobie.

Nagle musiał wiedzieć, czego mu brakowało. Niekoniecznie musiało to zmienić jego życie, ale to była kolejna brakująca cegiełka. John był zagadką na dzisiaj. Chciał wiedzieć dlaczego inżynier wieszał firanki w jakiejś zapadłej dziurze, zamiast zmieniać świat. A miał wrażenie, że John miałby w zasięgu ręki wszystko, gdyby tylko chciał sięgnąć. Coś go jednak wyraźnie powstrzymywało. Rodney nie chciał tym razem budować kolejnych błędnych scenariuszy w swojej głowie.

John spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony nagłą zmianą toku rozmowy, ale nie wydawał się pogubiony. Wydawało się jednak, że rozważał swoje przyszłe słowa, co dziwiło Rodneya, ponieważ byli obcymi, więc mogli powiedzieć sobie wszystko bez żadnego problemu. I tak w każdej chwili mieli prawo do zdecydowania, że nie chcą się zobaczyć już nigdy. Rodney nie miał powodu, żeby szukać tego faceta, gdy już dowie się wszystkiego, co tak zaprzątało mu umysł.

Wątpił, aby John szukał kontaktu z nim. Rodney zapomniał o drugim gatunku ludzi, którzy nie przyjmowali pieniędzy i nie lubili o nich rozmawiać. O tych, którzy sporo przegrali w swoim życiu i traktowali wspomnienia o finansach jako przytyk do ich obecnej sytuacji. John mógł być kiedyś prezesem jakiejś wielkiej korporacji. Rodney widział go jako młodego playboya, który zdobywał cokolwiek chciał. Może nawróciła go jakaś chora sekta.

Ten scenariusz kompletnie nie miał sensu nawet w jego głowie.

John w końcu odchrząknął i na jego usta znowu powrócił ten lekki uśmiech.

\- Chciałem spytać jak masz na imię – przyznał mężczyzna, kompletnie go szokując.


End file.
